User blog:SirAston/Yig'Sor, the Eternal Hive
Stats |date = August 5th, 2013 |health = 7 |attack = 4 |spells = 4 |difficulty = 8 |hp = |mana = |damage = |range = |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |healthregen = |manaregen = |speed = }}Yig'Sor, the Eternal Hive is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities seconds until Yig'Sor has 20 Voidwings stored. On basic attacks, Yig'Sor releases 2 slow Voidwings to her sides, dealing a small amount of physical damage when reaching the target. Released Voidwings will die after 3 seconds outside the Carapace. Yig'Sor instantly gets 20 Voidwings when she is at the base and has been outside of battle for 8 seconds. For each stored Voidwing, Yig'Sor's size is increased by 1.5%, up to a maximum of 30%. }} The movement speed of nearby enemies are reduced by 10 as long as they are in range while Tenderize the Prey is off cooldown. When Tenderize the Prey is maxed, then it will reduce nearby enemies' movement speed even while on cooldown. Tenderize the Prey's passive needs at least one stored Voidwing or it won't slow. *'Radius:': 100 bonus size |description2 = All stored Voidwings are released to the target location, dealing physical damage to enemies inside every second and slowing them by 15%. The slow instantly stops when leaving the area. After 4 seconds, 2/3 of the Voidwings returns to Yig'Sor, rounded down, while the rest dies. *'AoE Diameter:' 215 (10 Voidwings)) |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 675 }} Yig'Sor gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each Voidwing stored. When Survival of the Biggest is maxed, then it will also grant +10 movement speed (this is independent to stored Voidwings). |description2 = Sacrifices a stored Voidwing for a small heal and increased tenacity over 2 seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |range = }} Yig'Sor will spawn an additional Voidwing for every 7 seconds she stays in a brush. When Scrutinize the Food is maxed, then it will reduce the time for an additional Voidwing to 4.5 seconds. |description2 = Rips off a part of target unit, dealing physical damage and inflicting Grievous Wounds for 9 seconds. Yig'Sor instantly creates a Voidwing (2 for large minions, monsters and champions). For the next 6 seconds, Yig'Sors basic attacks (including the Voidwings) against the target will deal additional damage. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 175 }} Yig'Sor consumes all of her stored Voidwings, falling in a frenzy afterwards. For the duration of Raging Mother, she will get additional attack and movement speed and can move through units, but cannot spawn Voidwings. Basic attacks will deal 80% of the damage to nearby enemies and burn the main target with stomach acid, stunning them for 1 second. This stun cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 6 seconds. Killing a unit while raging heals her for 10% of the killed unit's maximum health and resets the autoattack timer. Raging Mother can be activated again after 5 seconds to cancel it and instantly spawn a Voidwing for each seconds of duration left, rounded up. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Lore Follows Notes Important: Yig'Sor ist intended to begin the game with sub-par stats when compared to other fighters, so she is in need for her (maxed) passives. The decision which passive to max first will decide how she will perform mid-game, giving her a small spectrum for decisions similar to Kha'Zix and Syndra. First, I'm not that good with champion stats or ability range. I would be thankful for suggestions. Second, please inform me if you find big mistakes in my wording. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. Yig'Sor is my take on a monstrous Void champ, simple as that. Her kit is a mixture of "We are Legion" and "I shall consume everything!" and mastering the kit requires the player to strike a balance between the usage of Voidwings and her own powers. Plus, I got inspired by Syndra's passive. In short, Yig'Sor is an resource-expensive, but very determined champ who will stop at nothing if she wants to consume. Other custom chumps Please refer to my profile for more concepts and funcepts. They may be awesome. Or not. See for yourself! Changelog *'August 6th, 2013:' Some more tweaks. Overall lowered mana costs, reworked Q into "Tenderize the Prey", increased CD on Survival of the Biggest, major buffs to Raging Mother to make the ult more viable on a lane. *'August 6th, 2013:' Some major tweaks, basically what I responded to Grrrbear26. *'August 5th, 2013:' Released with no lore. Category:Custom champions